Flexible bags are commonly in use for carrying all types of objects. Currently, housewives, students, employees, and others, use flexible bags for carrying various objects such as groceries, books, school materials, lunches, shoes, etc. These flexible bags are typically on the order of 2-3 feet in length, 6-12 inches in width, and 3-4 feet in height. Many users of these flexible bags will fold the bag for transport when they are not in use. However, prior art flexible bags have not provided adequate means for storing the flexible bags when they are folded and not in use.
As a result of the foregoing inadequacy of prior art flexible bags, users typically employ another carrying device for storage of the flexible bags. Use of a second carrying container or use of no container at all, makes transport of the flexible bag inconvenient for its users. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a flexible bag that includes a ready means for transporting the flexible bag when it is not in use.